


Light in Dark Places

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Crossovers: Babylon 5, M/M, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Jim and Blair take advantage of a lull in the war to learn more about each other's centers of pleasure.<br/>This story is a sequel to Rangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light in Dark Places

## Light in Dark Places

by Brak

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Academy/2455/xfic.html>

Author's disclaimer: The Sentinel and its related concepts and characters are the property of Pet Fly Productions. Babylon 5, related characters, concepts, and locations are the property of JMS and Babylonian Productions. No money is being made from this story. As always it is "For entertainment purposes only." 

Notes: A short, (hopefully) romantic piece that was meant to be the beginning of my next story, but which a case of writers block has forced me to leave standing alone. I don't have season four on tape, so I'll have to hold off on the next big story until I see it. 

* * *

Late 2260 

Following the battle at Sector 83 things did not go well for the Rangers and their allies. Sheridan had taken Whitestar Prime to the Shadows' homeworld, a planet on the rim of known space called Z'ha'dum. It was said that no one who went to Z'ha'dum ever returned alive. Everyone was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. Sheridan had used Nuclear warheads inside his ship to destroy one of the Shadows' underground cities, but apparently it had cost him his life. Delenn was trying to organize the other races for a massive counteroffensive on Z'ha'dum itself, but the other races were skeptical. 

Jim could hardly blame them. He was skeptical himself. He would follow where Delenn led, but that didn't mean he had to like it. For now, the Shadows had pulled back. Still trying to recover from the damage to their world, they had stopped their attacks. Sheridan had put them on the run. 

Jim lay in bed holding Blair close. Guard duty at Babylon 5 was an easy assignment. After the Shadows called off their initial assault on the station in response to Sheridan's attack, there had been no enemies sighted. Blair had recovered quickly and they were taking advantage of the time to get closer to one another. 

"What are you thinking?" Blair asked. 

"Thinking about the war, Sheridan, Delenn's plan." Jim said. 

Blair turned to face him. "I could give you other things to think about." He said slyly, bringing Jim close for a kiss. 

Jim revelled in the feeling of the man he loved; safe, beautiful, and whole. Reluctantly, he pulled himself away. His thoughts and fears were heavy. 

"Why did you stop?" Blair asked. 

"Is this really the right time?" Jim asked. "We're in the middle of a war here." 

"Yes, we are. And tomorrow we could both be dead." Blair sighed. "We need to take whatever time we have. We've done all we can for Delenn. The Rangers have committed themselves to her plan, that's all we can do. The rest is up to her. She is the only one who can convince the others." 

"I just don't feel right. Here we are, just relaxing. We should be doing something." 

"Everything that needed doing is done." Blair said. "Now if you need something to keep busy with, I think I can arrange that." He said, pulling Jim close again. 

Jim kissed him for all he was worth, cupping the younger man's face in his hands as Blair reached around, stroking up and down his back. They finally broke the kiss, when the need for air began to outweigh their need for each other. 

"I thought you wanted to take it slow." Jim panted. "Not that I'm complaining." He added quickly. 

"I do. But slow doesn't mean motionless. You've told me your intentions, I've told you mine. If we are going to marry some day would it not be wise to learn to please each other?" 

"I suppose." Jim said, slightly flustered. How could he be so passionate one minute and so pragmatic the next? "Isn't there a ceremony for that?" He asked somewhat sarcastically. The Minbari had a very ordered society. 

"There is." Blair said. "But it would require waiting for representatives of my Caste to arrive." 

"You do that in front of people?" Jim was shocked. 

"You and I would be behind closed doors. They would only be there to make sure things do not go too far." Blair explained. "If you would like to wait, I could arrange it eventually." Blair said coyly, turning to leave. Jim reached for him. Blair turned around. "Or we could simply , as Humans say, let nature take it's course." 

"There's something to be said for doing it Human style." Jim said, leaning close to Blair and kissing him. 

Blair got up to lock the door and put the privacy lock on the comm. system. "So we aren't interrupted." He said. 

Blair sat on the floor in the center of the room. "Come here." He said, motioning for Jim to approach him. 

"Wouldn't this be more comfortable on the bed?" He asked. 

"Which is why we're on the floor." Blair said. "Not too far." 

"Right." Jim said, taking off his jacket and sitting down. "Now what?" 

"Take off your shirt." Blair said as he began removing his own. 

"Just like that?" Jim said. /Geez haven't the Minbari ever heard of foreplay?/ 

"Just like that." Blair replied. 

Jim removed his shirt and caught sight of Blair's naked chest for the first time. The well-muscled, lean physique was covered in soft dark hair. Jim reached for it. He tentatively laid a hand on Blair's chest, when he met no resitance he began stroking up and down the smooth chest and flat stomach. 

"This must have taken some getting used to." Jim said stroking Blair's chest hair. The only hair that Minbari had, grew on the male's face and even then it was just around the mouth. 

"It was quite a shock when I emerged from the cocoon." Blair said. "I assumed it was a Human characteristic." Blair said, running a hand along Jim's large, hairless chest. "Perhaps I programmed the machine incorrectly." 

"No, you got it right." Jim said. "It's just that some people have more hair here than others." Jim made a quick intake of air as one of Blair's hands brushed over an erect nipple. 

"Do you like that?" Blair asked, giving the nipple his full attention. 

"Yes." Jim exhaled. 

Blair eased away from the sensitive flesh and allowed Jim's breathing to return to normal. 

"What do you like?" Jim asked. 

Blair took Jim's right hand, which had been massaging his shoulder and guided it to his face, placing it on the velvety soft skin from which his crest grew. Jim moved his thumb slowly over the soft flesh. Blair let out a small moan as his breath became more rapid. Jim raised his other hand and began gently stroking the skin on the other side of Blair's face. He arched his neck, eyes closed, practically purring from the pleasure he was recieving. His eyes flew open as he felt Jim's warm lips against the sensitive skin. 

"Stop." He gasped, turning his head away. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Too much. Too fast." Blair panted. 

"I'm sorry." Jim said. "I didn't mean to go too far." 

"It wasn't your fault." Blair said, looking into Jim's eyes and placing a hand on his cheek. With his other hand he reached up to stroke Jim's neck, going slowly up and down the muscled column. Jim groaned, his neck had always been sensitive. Blair leaned in for a soft kiss. He slowly dropped his hands to Jim's shoulders. 

"I think we should stop now." Blair whispered. 

Jim grunted in disappointment, and drew Blair into an embrace. 

"Don't go." He said. 

"You want me to stay?" 

"Please. Every night you go back to your own quarters and every morning I feel like it was all some wonderful dream. Please stay. Let me wake up to you." It was said softly. Jim sat there, looking deep into his love's eyes, begging him not to go. 

"I'll stay." Blair said. 

A smile spread across Jim's face as he passionately kissed the younger man. They got off the floor, and made ready for bed. Blair curled up next to Jim, who enfolded his lover in his arms and legs, bare skin touching bare skin except for the shorts they both wore. Jim pulled a blanket over them. 

"It's been a long time since I've held anyone like this." Jim whispered. 

"How does it feel?" Blair asked. 

"Good, scary, content." Jim answered. "I could hold you forever." 

"If only." Blair whispered. "I love you, Jim." 

"I love you too, Chief." Jim said as sleep claimed them both. 

End 


End file.
